1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dimmer passing device for a headlamp of a vehicle and more particularly to a dimmer passing device offering dimmer control intended to reduce the intensity of the light of the headlamp and offering a passing control designed to blink the headlamp when passing.
2. Prior Art
Vehicular dimmer passing devices of the type described above have previously included a momentary switch for dimmer passing control wherein a control switch was used to switch the high beam state of a headlamp over to the low beam state alternately every time the switch was operated. However, such a control switch has employed a mechanical latch mechanism, which resulted in a slower control stroke and thus, poor control sensitivity. The latch mechanism was relatively complicated in construction and disadvantageous in that it was unreliable for long-term use. Another problem was that the latch mechanism required a relatively large area for installation, thus restricting freedom in design of the overall device and resulting in a control switch which required a large amount of space to implement.